Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki, also known as the Tornado of Terror, is a character from the webcomic/manga/anime, One Punch Man. She previously fought Shigeo Kageyama in the 117th episode of Death Battle, Mob VS Tatsumaki, and battled him in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tatsumaki vs Lucy (RoadRollerDio;Completed) * Tatsumaki vs Lugia (Completed) * Tatsumaki vs. Mewtwo * Mob VS Tatsumaki * Raven vs Tatsumaki * Tatsumaki vs. Silver the Hedgehog * Tetsuo Shima vs Tatsumaki * Yusuke Urameshi VS Tatsumaki (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Boa Hancock * Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Cole MacGrath (inFamous) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Gardevoir * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gildart Clive * Goku * Invisible Woman * Iron Man * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Issho * Jean Grey * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Lucario * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Lugia * Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) * Naruto Uzumaki * Neo (The Matrix) * Obito Uchiha * Papyrus * Piccolo * Ragyo Kiryuin * Raven (DC) * Sans * Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim) * Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Trafalgar Law * Teridax (BIONICLE) * Vision * Waluigi (Wario) * Whitebeard * Zeref Dragneel *Maxima (DC Comics) History Tatsumaki was born with incredible psychic abilities. Her blossoming powers eventually led to her being taken away from her adopted family at the age of seven by scientists interested in studying her abilities, as her parents were given money for complying. Her extraordinary esper powers were tested by the scientists, who rewarded her with candy and toys for cooperation but denied her from witnessing the outside world. Moreover, she was kept locked up in a cell whenever she wouldn't use her powers. When she was 10, a monster outbreak occurred while she was still locked in her cell, leaving her alone to fend off the monster. Luckily, the Rank 1 S-Class Hero named Blast managed to come to Tatsumaki's rescue, and she was inspired by him to become a hero. As a result of this experience, she ended up joining the Hero Association when she was older, eventually earning the title of Rank 2 S-Class Hero. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Superhero name: Tornado of Terror *Height: 137 cm | 4’6” *Weight: N/A *Age: 28 years *S-Class hero, rank 2 *Obsessed with candy apples *Often mistaken for a sassy lost child *Favourite hobby: being a brat Esper Powers *Psychokinesis *Flight *Energy barriers *Gravity manipulation *Technomancy *Fubuki’s Hell Storm *Psychic binding *Chi disruption Feats *Killed 10,000 foes simultaneously *Flew past Mach 35 speeds *Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake *Compressed Hundred-Eyes Octopus into nothing *Redirected Boros’ bullet hailstorm *Survived 300 times Earth’s gravity *Defeated Genos, Ancient King, Black Sperm Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Name: Tatsumaki * Age: 28 * Height and weight: Unknown * Occupation: Hero * Affiliation: Hero Association * Older sister of Fubuki * Rank 2nd in Hero Association, S-Class * Hobbies are unknown Abilities and Powers (WIP) Being the second-ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is phenomenally powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes and the most powerful espers alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who himself chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to not allow weaklings to rank up. Darkshine told Garou if he fought her in his pre-monster form he would instantly lose. Even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, Fubuki was convinced that Saitama is nowhere near her older sister in terms of strength and fighting ability. However, when the two (Saitama and Tatsumaki) fought each other, her viewpoint shifted. The Hero Association believes if she were to betray them they wouldn't be able to stop her.4 However, while Garou fought Tatsumaki, he remarked that she was not much better than Fubuki, implying that Tatsumaki in her weakened state is about as powerful as her little sister. As her physique and esper status suggests, it is safe to assume she is very weak physically. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible Dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King. She also uses her psychokinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. Tatsumaki also knows when her younger sister is in danger or not, seemingly able to sense her status. Like all espers, she cannot use her power if she suffers a head injury or brain damage. It is shown that Tatsumaki cannot use her power when she suffers a concoction after Psykos sneak-attacks her from behind. Psychic Barriers: She can use her psychic ability for incredible defense, as her psychic barrier left her unscathed even from Homeless Emperor's full power. With the use of the psychic barrier, Tatsumaki's durability is even greater, being capable of surviving attacks from multiple Dragon-level monsters while she is unconscious. Chi Manipulation: An ability to immobilize and create discomfort to a person by bending his/her life force. This power is less effective against people with strong willpower like Golden Sperm, and almost futile against those who have broken their limiter or have come close to such a feat like Saitama and Garou. Physical Abilities Immense Reflexes: She is able to react to multiple missiles fired from Boros's ship.8 She was also able to repel the exploding shurikens from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with ease. Enhanced Endurance: Tatsumaki is able to remain conscious despite suffering from a heavy head injury. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: As the most powerful esper in the series, Tatsumaki possesses extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities, be it for attack defense or miscellaneous uses. Tatsumaki's knowledge about psychic powers is also as vast as her skill in wielding them. * Psychic Whirlwind (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi): This is an anti-psychic technique. By making her psychic signals move in circles around her, Tatsumaki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting or deflecting psychic attacks. She developed this technique during her childhood. * Psychic Binding (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Feats Flaws and Weaknesses * Hates being called runty, brat, etc. Trivia * ONE has said that Tatsumaki is stronger than normal Mob, the protagonist of ONE's other work, Mob Psycho 100, but against serious Mob, there's no answer. * A funny thing about her outfit is that most people often think she doesn't wear any panties. However, it is revealed by Murata, she wears white panties. Gallery Tatsumaki-0.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One Punch Man Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tsunderes Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Ki Users